My Little Fighter
by hobbitlass09
Summary: After the War Gondor has begun to rebuild itself The king has started a happy family. Nothing could go wrong with the royal family Until a young boy comes into the city, fleeing his home. REVISIONS BEING MADE. WILL BE RE-POSTED
1. Prologue: Eager Little Fighter

A/N: I don't own anything. Never have and never will. Please R&R

Ada--father

My Little Fighter: prologue: Eager Little Fighter

The clash of swords rang throughout the courtyard of the White City. The sun beamed brightly, bouncing off the white stone making the city shimmer in the light. It was a beautiful day in the prosperous city. The sun shone down on father and son sparring with each other.

King Aragorn, lord of Gondor, was testing his son's battle skills. Eldarion was losing miserably to his father. He hadn't practiced like he was told to. He wasn't ready for the test. Aragorn could see this.

Eldarion successfully blocked a few strikes, but one surprise swing from the left had him up against the courtyard wall. He dropped his sword, surrendering. He looked up at his ada's disappointed face. "You haven't been practicing," Aragorn said.

Eldarion smiled innocently. "I didn't…have time?" He said, though he more asked it. He had no hope that his father would believe the answer.

"Or you didn't want to?" Aragorn asked, sheathing his sword.

"Maybe that one," Eldarion muttered as he picked up his sword.

"That's what I thought," Aragorn said. "What were you up to then?" Aragorn knew his son didn't like fighting. He believed there was no use for it, but sword fighting is a skill he needs, whether he likes it or not.

Before Eldarion could answer there came a small voice from across the courtyard. "Ada!" Aragorn turned to see his youngest running toward him. He bent down as the little girl ran into his arms. He scooped her up, kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"I wanna fight too!" she said.

Aragorn chuckled. "Maethoriel, you are much too young," He said to the five-year old.

"So? I wanna!" She whined.

"When you're older," Aragorn said, motioning for his son to follow him inside.

"What about now? I'm older now," She said hopefully.

"No. In a few years time," he said.

"But that's forever away!" She complained, laying her head on her ada's shoulder.

Aragorn chuckled. "You're an eager little fighter aren't you?" Maethoriel giggled and nodded.

She had always been a fighter, and Aragorn knew she always will be. She was the smallest of all his children. She had come too soon. She was much too small when she came into the world. The little girl had fought many illnesses over her five years of life. The only time she escaped illness was on summer days, though one illness lurked with her. It always had and it always would. When she wasn't sick in bed, when Maethoriel would play too hard, her breathing would become scarce and shallow. These attacks would become very frequent during the summer months. She always had to be watched. And that was one of her problems.

She always wanted to do things too big for her. She was unlike her older siblings. Eldarion and her two sisters were quite content with doing things the right size for them. They never wanted to do anything big. They were quite lazy.

Inside the throne room Arwen stood with their other two daughters. Falathiel, the eldest daughter looked relieved to see her father carrying her sister. "There you are!" She exclaimed to her sister.

"We were looking all over for you," Miriel added.

"Did you escape from your room again?" Aragorn asked the little one.

Giggling, Maethoriel nodded. "She gets that from you," Arwen said taking her daughter from her husband. "I see you didn't want to take your nap."

"I don't like naps," Maethoriel said.

"I can see that," Arwen muttered. The child really was a handful at times.

Please review. I do enjoy reviews. They make me happy.


	2. Aftermath

Please R&R!

Naneth-- mother

Neth min-- young one

Ada-- father

My Little Fighter: Chapter one: Aftermath

Maethoriel tired to sit up in her bed, but she was pushed back down by one of her uncles. "You need your rest, neth min," Elladan said.

"I do not! It was barely considered an attack!" Maethoriel argued.

Elladan sighed. "I'll go get Elessar," he told his brother.

"That's hardly necessary!" She called after Elladan. She tried to get up again. She had to stop him or she would be stuck in her room for the rest of the day.

"Lay down," Elrohir ordered, pushing his niece back onto the pillows.

"I don't need any rest!" Maethoriel said loudly. She closed her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. Elrohir placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned. Her breath had just begun to return to her and she had lost it by raising her voice. The burning in her chest that had begun to subside flared up again. She resisted the urge to put her hands to her chest. She opened her eyes again. "It wasn't even an attack! I was merely out of breath," As she spoke she began to lose her breath again.

"You don't call collapsing in the courtyard an attack? Or that we had to coach your breathing, just to get you back up here? And you don't call this the aftermath?" Elrohir said, getting upset. She crossed her arms and looked at the high ceiling. She refused to give in to the fact that her uncle was winning. "Mae, I'm sorry you had an attack, but you need your rest. You know that."

"I know. I just don't want to be stuck in here for the rest of the day," she said, glancing at her uncle. _Or the week if naneth has her way, _she thought.

Mae looked toward the door as her father came in, followed by Elladan. "Let me speak to her alone," Aragorn said. "But I want you two to wait for me outside the door."

Elrohir and Elladan left closing the door behind them. "How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm fine," She stated. Aragorn gave her a look that said: 'don't you dare lie to me.' Maethoriel looked into her ada's eyes. "My chest really hurts." her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Shh…"Aragorn said pushing her hair out of her face. Her face was still a deep red. Elladan said it was almost purple. "I know it hurts. You need to stay in here for a while." A while meant: 'don't take a step out of this room until told to do so or it's absolutely necessary.'

"But it's so boring in here," she said.

"I know, darling. We'll do something together, later when it's cooler out. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, opening her arms for a hug.

Aragorn hugged her tightly. "I'll be back with something for the burning, okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Lie still until I get back." She nodded.

Aragorn slipped out the door and turned to face his foster brothers. "Would either of you like to explain to me how my daughter got an attack?" he asked.

"Well," began Elrohir. The king stood with his arms crossed, clearly angered. When he was angry he could be very intimidating.

"I want the truth," Aragorn said.

"We were helping her with her fighting," Elladan admitted.

"I told you, no matter what she says or does; do _not _help her. She can't handle all the activity," Aragorn said, exasperated.

"We know. We just… she grovels!" Elrohir argued.

"I don't care! I don't want her fighting. It makes her weak and you obviously saw how it affects her breathing," he said.

"It won't happen again," Elladan said quickly before Aragorn got too angry.

"I'll deal with you two later," Aragorn sighed. "Right now Maethoriel needs medicine."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Elrohir asked.

"Haven't decided. But when I do decide you'll be the first to know," Aragorn said, turning to go down to the Houses of Healing.

~~~***~~~

Maethoriel sighed, hearing her father talking with Elladan and Elrohir. It wasn't really their fault. She promised that she's say something if the physical activity became too unbearable and she didn't. She decided she'd try to her father to ease their punishment.

She rolled over in her bed to look out the window. It was such a beautiful day and she had to waste it sitting in her room. Part of her really wanted to get up and leave the room. She wanted to go hide from the guards, like what she used to do. Which was purely for fun. Thought she never wanted to scare her parents, though that couldn't be helped. It was always too much fun to see the guards' faces when the realized she was gone.

She sighed and rolled onto her back. _If my chest didn't hurt so much right now I'd go find a place to hide. _She thought. Maethoriel needed something fun to do, not staring at the wall or reading or taking a nap like her parents wanted her to.

She sat up in her bed feeling like her lungs were closing in. She noticed her breathing had become shallower. Maethoriel grabbed a pillow and leaned against the head board. She hugged the pillow tightly to her. She always felt it helped to hug something whenever her breathing got like this.

She covered her mouth with the pillow, forcing herself to breathe through her nose. She gripped the pillow as she forced her lungs to fill with oxygen. She slowly let the breath out. The burning was gone, but a heavy feeling too it's place, restricting her air. She started to panic, breathing more quickly, trying to force more air into her lungs. This hurt more and she gripped the pillow tightly as the pain grew. No matter how she sat, laid or stood the heaviness never went away.

_Please ada, hurry up. _She thought. Tears were being pulled to her eyes in fright and frustration. She tried to breathe and force her lungs to expand. By doing this as much as she was she found that she was quickly becoming dizzy. _Crying won't help anything. It'll make everything worse. _Maethoriel bit her tongue to keep from crying. _Ada please hurry! _

Maethoriel closed her eyes as she heard the welcoming sound of the door opening. Aragorn rushed over to her bedside, seeing his daughter struggling to breathe. He set the medicine he was carrying on the bedside table.

He pulled her into his lap, holding her tightly. "I can't breathe," She managed. Maethoriel laid her head on his chest.

"Shh, shh," Aragorn soothed, stroking her hair. "Breathe in through your nose." Aragorn spoke calmly and gently as he held her. "Out through your mouth." He coached her breathing like this until she could breathe normally on her own.

Maethoriel could never keep her breathing under her own control for very long after an attack. She had to be coached until her breath was hers again. This was never predictable. This time it seemed as though she as alright and she could breathe, until just now.

Once she could breathe again Aragorn pulled her away to look at her. He pushed her hair out of her face. Her color had returned, but not she looked weary. "You look exhausted," he said gently.

"Will you stay here?" Mae asked, looking pleadingly into her ada's eyes.

He looked into his daughter's blue-grey eyes. He had some business to attend to. Of course he did, he was king, but his daughter more important at the moment. Everything else could wait. His children would always come first. "Alright," he said. And how could he saw no to those eyes? He hated seeing her eyes so full of fear. "Let me send a guard to tell your mother I'll be in here the rest of the day." Maethoriel smiled, feeling all her head beginning to fade away. "While I go put some medicine on your chest." She nodded, not in the mood to argue.

She watched as her father went out the door. She looked over at the bowl resentfully. It had a small amount of different crushed herbs inside it. She hated the smell. Her parents said it would help soothe her. It never really did, but not wanting another scolding she reached for t he bowl.

I hope you liked it! Please R&R. If my elvish is a little off please help me! I only have one elvish website that I know of. You know a better one could you recommend it? Please and thank you. Now review!


	3. Sneaking Around

A/N: I'm not sure of the dinning customs of Gondor, so I assumed that in the dinning hall normally the royal family and the steward would eat there. Correct me if I'm wrong…

Meleth: Love

Naneth: Mother

Ada: Father

Rhaich: Curses

My Little Fighter: Chapter Two: Sneaking Around

Maethoriel wandered out into the dinning hall the next morning, feeling like she had slept for days. Around the table sat her family along with her uncles and the Lord Faramir and his family. She trudged over to the empty seat between her sisters.

"Good morning, darling," her mother greeted.

"Morning," she muttered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aragorn asked.

"Just tired," Mae replied. Her chest felt much better and she was able to breathe. She felt like a heavy wait had been taken off her chest suddenly. Mae looked into her ada's eyes and he saw that she meant it. She was telling the truth this time.

Mae put little on her plate to eat. She put a few strips of bacon onto her plate, a bit of eggs and some fruit. "Aren't you hungry, meleth?" Arwen asked.

"Not very," Maethoriel replied. Mae ate quietly as the others talked amongst themselves.

After Mae had eaten her fill she excused herself and took to wondering the gardens. Finding a quiet place to sit where she could look over the city quietly Mae took to daydreaming. She had only been out of the upper city once and that was quite some time ago. She had begged her parents to let her go and roam the city but they always said no. It was her attacks that kept her stuck in her room most of the days.

She had always wondered what it would be like outside the walls that kept her in. From where she sat she could see the plains that surrounded her home. They were green and lush and far away she could see a mountain range on the skyline. She had heard her uncles tell stories of how horrible the place beyond the mountains was. They had told her that it was a horrible place to be. She always asked why but they never told her much. They said it was all in the past and to thank her lucky stars that the society that had once been there had lost the War. She never asked much about the war. She only knew that it was a long battle. All Mae wanted was to learn to fight. Something that everyone seemed to be against.

Maethoriel was startled out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her sisters standing over her. "What did I do now?" Mae asked.

"Nothing dear sister," Falathiel said sitting down on the ground next to her. "We just came out to see if you were alright."

Miriel joined her sisters on the ground. "You seemed a bit sick at breakfast," she added.

"Well I'm fine. You can stop worrying," Mae said crossing her arms.

"Well it's not just that," Falathiel began.

"Then what is it?" Mae asked looking at one sister, then the other.

"Well it's just that… you've been more and more interested in sword fighting and warfare," Falathiel said.

Maethoriel gave her sister a blank look. "And that's a problem because…?"

"Because it's not a woman's place," Miriel chimed in.

"I think that's something for naneth and ada to worry about. Not you two," Maethoriel said standing up.

"Maethoriel, you're a princess. You should be worrying about such things. You don't need to fight," Falathiel said standing up as well.

"I'm not like you two," Mae said watching as Miriel joined her standing sisters. "I don't like sitting my room studying or sewing or whatever it is that everyone wants me to do. I hate it."

"It's still not your place," Falathiel told her. "Elladan and Elrohir should not have tried to teach you yesterday."

"They understand that I don't want to be what you want me to be," Mae argued.

"No. They only helped you because you begged them. Every time you bat an eyelash you get what you want," Miriel replied.

"You know it is really not your place to be telling me this. You're not naneth or ada," Mae shot back.

"But we're you're sisters. We're only looking out for you," Miriel said.

"Well stop. I don't need to be looked out for. I can take care of myself," Mae shouted.

"We just don't want you to get sick again," Falathiel told her.

"Like I said. I can handle myself. I don't need you two looking out for me," Mae told them before stalking off out of the gardens.

Falathiel and Miriel stood side by side watching as their angry sister left them.

"That didn't go so well," Falathiel said.

"Not at all," Miriel agreed. "Where do you think she's going?"

"Well not back to her room obviously. Probably went off to find Eldarion," She replied.

Falathiel was right. Maethoriel had gone off to find her brother. And he was exactly where she'd thought he'd be. In the library.

Maethoriel opened the giant doors to the library and snuck in quietly. She gently closed the doors behind her. She weaved in and out of the rows of tall shelves until she saw her brother sitting near a window with his feet up on a table in front of him. She quietly snuck up behind him.

"Ahh!" She yelled jumping behind the chair.

"Ai!!" he yelled dropping the book he was reading. He turned to glare at Mae, who was doubled over laughing at him. "Rhaich, Mae!" Maethoriel continued to giggle as Eldarion bent to pick up his book. "What do you want?"

"Mm… I don't know. That really cheered me up though. So you shouldn't be mad at me," she informed him.

"And what were you upset about?" he asked nonchalantly as he tried to find the page he was on.

"Falathiel and Miriel were trying to tell me how I should act and what I should like," She said.

"Well they're your older sisters. They're just watching out for you," He said getting up and walking over to his sister. Mae stood, looking out the window, watching the people down below going about their daily business. Eldarion put an arm around her neck and pulled her in to a headlock as he ruffled her hair. "It's what us older sibling like to do."

Maethoriel pulled herself out of his grip and smoothed her hair. "Well, I don't like it," she said.

"No one ever said you had to," Eldarion said standing next to her.

He watched her as she looked back down over the city. "Will you take me down there?" she asked him.

"What?" he said.

"Will you take me down to the market place where all the buildings are? I want to look around. I haven't been down there for the longest time," She said.

"Mae, I don't think ada would like that very much," he said.

"Please? We could ask. And you and I haven't done something together in a long time. Please?" She asked.

"Alright. Come on kid," he said ushering her to the door.

~~~***~~~

"No! No! Absolutely not!" Arwen exclaimed.

"Naneth! Please?" Mae asked again.

"No. Meleth, can't you stay within the palace walls? I don't want you going out there alone," she told her daughter.

"But I won't be alone. Eldarion will be with me," She said.

"Meleth, no," she said.

"Ada?" Mae asked, turning to her father.

"Why don't you wait until I have a spare moment? Then I can take you down myself," he offered.

"You have a moment right now," Mae said.

"Just a small break until I must get back to the citizens," He said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"But ada!" she said.

"Tomorrow," he promised her.

Maethoriel sighed. "Fine," she said.

"I'm sorry, meleth," He said.

"It's okay," She said as she moped out of the throne room. Eldarion followed her.

"I'm sorry Mae, but what they say goes," he said.

"Well since they are in there why don't we go anyway?" she asked.

"What? Are you mad?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little. But come on! They won't know anything. We'll be back before they'll notice," She offered.

"No. You are not dragging me into your deceitful little plan to sneak around behind out parents' backs," he said.

"Then I'm going alone," She said as she turned to walk down the pathway.

"Mae! Mae! Maethoriel! Get back here!" Eldarion yelled after her. She made a very rude gesture toward him and kept on walking. "One day you're going to get me killed little one," he muttered to himself as he ran after her.

It seemed like no time before the two of them were walking through the streets of the city with shops on either side. The streets were bustling with going through their daily routines. "Wow," Mae muttered. "It's so busy."

Eldarion sighed. "Yeah, well, now you've seen it. Let's go," he said.

"Are you afraid of momma and papa?" She asked him.

"No. I'm afraid of what they'll do," he said.

"That's the same thing," She said looking up at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tailor shop. "What's that?" she said as she ran to the door.

"Mae!" Eldarion called after her.

Mae went inside and looked around. The tailors were going in and out of a back room with fabric. All along the walls hung newly made dresses. A light green and blue one caught Mae's eye. She hurried over to look at it. "Mae! We aren't getting anything," Eldarion said, following her.

"I'm just looking at it," She said. The gown was a light blue with green flowing sleeves. Small jewels decorated the neckline and shoulders. "It's so pretty," She muttered.

"Mae. Put it back. We're leaving now," he said.

Mae sighed. "Hello," came a voice from the backroom.

Mae and Eldarion turned to see a young tailor coming into the shop. "Hello, miss," Eldarion said.

"Oh, your majesties. I did not recognize either you," she said.

Eldarion smiled. "It's alright. We were just leaving," He said pulled Mae after him.

"No we weren't," Maethoriel said, still looking at the dress.

"Sisters. You know what I mean? Can't leave with them," He said as he watched Mae examine the dress.

"Can't live without them either," the young tailor said.

"I beg to differ," Mae muttered.

Eldarion shot her a dirty look and she shrugged it off. "Little ones. What are you going to do with them?" he chuckled.

The tailor laughed. "Try being the middle one," she said.

As Eldarion and the tailor talked Mae heard yelling coming from outside. Putting the dress back in its proper place, Mae went to investigate.

What she saw out on the street both shocked and angered her.

Well how was it? Bit of a cliffy? Heh, well tell me what you thought just push that little button down their that says 'Review this chapter'. Kay?


	4. Trouble

Chapter Three: Trouble

Maethoriel stood outside the tailor shop and saw that a young boy maybe around Miriel's age of about sixteen or seventeen. He ran up the street being chased by what she only assumed to be a shop keeper. As the boy risked a glance backwards he tripped over a cobblestone and went sprawling onto the street.

The shop keeper caught up to him. The boy tried to get back up to try running again but was knocked back down onto the cobblestones. The shopkeeper kicked the boy in the stomach causing the young boy to curl up in a ball to protect himself. "Maybe next time you won't steal from my shop," the shopkeeper yelled at the boy.

The shopkeeper kicked him again and bent down to grab a handful of his hair, but Maethoriel rushed out onto the street and pulled on the giant man's arm.

"Don't you dare hit him again!" She yelled.

The man dropped the boy and turned to face her. "And who are you to tell me who and who not to hit?" he asked.

"Maybe my father, the king, would like to hear what you've been doing to this poor boy," Maethoriel said simply. It was safe to say that her father would not like the treatment of the boy, but it was also safe to say that he would probably kill her when he dealt with the matter.

"Milady!" he said seeing that she was one of the king's daughters. He bowed deeply. "I'm sorry to have upset you, but this scoundrel has stolen from my shop too many times."

"Then my father shall deal with his punishment. Not you," Maethoriel replied. "Now go on back to your shops." She waved her hand, shooing them away.

She watched as the crowd dispersed and looked over to the boy. He had gotten up and looked down at her in amazement. He looked down upon her as she only came up to his chest. He had blonde hair just touching past his shoulders. He was dressed in what seemed like rags to Mae. He was a skinny, but not so skinny to be gangling. He had a muscular build about him like he did a lot of labor work.

"Th-thank you, my lady," He stuttered.

"It's nothing," she replied. She looked him over with her eyes seeing if he was hurt anywhere. She spied blood on his head. "You're bleeding." 

"Huh?" he asked.

"On your head," she replied.

He reached up and touched his head and flinched. He looked at his finger tips to find blood on them. "Perfect," he muttered.

"Come with me. I can have that fixed in no time," she said gesturing for him to follow.

"No. It's fine. I can manage," he said.

"Nonsense," She said, gesturing again. This time he followed her. "I don't believe I know your name."

"It's Bryn, my lady," he said shyly. "I don't think I know yours."

"It's Maethoriel, but you can call me Mae," she said.

"Alright, Mae," He said smiling. "Where are we going?"

"The Houses of Healing," She said.

"The Houses of Healing?" He asked looking down at her questioningly.

"It's where wounded soldiers or sick people go to be healed. My father taught me a few things on healing scrapes and cuts," she replied meeting his gaze. Bryn quickly looked away._ He must be really shy,_Mae thought.

~~~***~~~

"What is going on outside?" Eldarion asked hearing the noise.

"Probably the boy who's been stealing things from people's shops and carts," The tailor said.

"Stealing? My father would like to hear about that," he said.

"The boy isn't from around here, either. He just wandered in with a group of tradesmen. He's been seen roaming alone for a few weeks now," She added.

"My father would definitely put a stop to that. Has he stolen anything from here?" Eldarion asked.

"No, from what I've heard its always been food. When he first showed up a blanket has been taken and some food and he has been blamed for that too," she answered. "And if I'm not mistaken I do believe Miss Maethoriel was with you wasn't she?"

"She is. What do you mean was?" He asked.

"Well she isn't in here anymore, from what I can tell," She explained.

Eldarion turned to look around the small shop. "Mae!!" he growled. "I'm going to kill her." With that Eldarion stomped out of the shop to find the road busy with traffic and no sign of Mae anywhere. _I'm really going to kill her if naneth and ada haven't gotten to her first. _He thought.

~~~***~~~

The walk lasted ten minutes before they came to the Houses. Mae quietly led the way in. It was much cooler in the Houses than it was outside. She heard Bryn sigh with relief as he walked into the cold room. The house they had walked into was deserted.

"Okay. No one is here," Mae said walking forward, pulling Bryn along. "Sit here and I'll be right back." Mae sat him on a stone bed and hurried out of the room.

Bryn looked around the giant room. Everything was made out of stone and the bed he sat on wasn't very comfortable. It smelled of herbs and of medicine in the room. It was faint and it seemed it hadn't been used in years.

Bryn jumped as he heard a door open. He turned to find Maethoriel hurrying over to him. "No one's been in here for years," She said sitting crossed legged next to him. She confirmed his thoughts. "Not since after the last war. It hasn't been needed. Which I suppose is a good thing." As she spoke she crushed something in a bowl in her lap. She looked up at him to see him watching her. "You aren't from around here are you?" she asked.

"No," he said simply.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"I've never really had a home. My father and I travel around together with some of his friends. Usually we stay somewhere in Rohan," he replied.

Mae nodded. She watched him as he spoke. He seemed to be omitting something from his story. It sounded rehearsed. She shoved the feelings of suspicion away. He seemed too nice and shy to be suspicious.

"So you say you and your father travel around. Where is your mother?" She asked.

"She died giving birth to me," he said shyly. He looked down at his feet, eyes watering.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mae replied. She could see that this was the truth. "I couldn't imagine loosing one of my parents." 

"I hope you never do," he replied. "It feels like a part of you is missing."

Mae didn't know what to say to that. She looked down at the herb in the bowl. A few leaves of Athelas. She decided it was crushed enough. "It's ready," she said reaching into the bowl.

She moved Bryn's hair out of his face and spread the Athelas over the cut. He flinched the second she touched it. "I'm sorry," she said as she rubbed the Athelas in.

"It stings," he said.

"I know. It'll stop in a few seconds," she replied. And she wasn't wrong. The sensation died away.

"You seem like you know what you're doing," He said, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"I've fallen and gotten scrapes many times. My ada always showed me how to heal the scrape," she replied.

"Ada?" Bryn asked, not understanding the elvish word.

"It means father. It's elvish," She replied.

"Oh," Bryn glanced down at his feet again, feeling foolish.

"There," She said, finishing. She wiped her fingers off on the side of the bowl. She let his hair fall back over his eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," She replied. "The Athelas should heal the cut faster."

"I don't know what I can do to thank you," he said.

"You don't need to do anything," She said. "You've already done something."

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"This has been the most eventful and exciting day I've had in a very long time," She said.

"Really?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah. It's sounds a bit pathetic, but I'm not allowed out of the palace walls," She said.

Bryn smiled, but kept quiet. "I should be going," he said after awhile. "Your parents are probably looking for you."

"I guess you're right. I didn't really have permission to be in the market place anyways," she said.

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I just walked down. My brother tried to stop me, but as usual he failed."

Bryn chuckled as Mae led the way to the door. "So you're from Rohan, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Uhmm… well… my father," Bryn said, trying to think if a good answer.

"Oh. Where is he?" She asked.

"Around."

"Where are you staying?"

"An inn," he replied. "I should get back to my father."

"Okay," she said. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Maybe," he said going off down the path. _Maybe, but hopefully not. _He thought as he walked down the cobblestone path until he found an alley.

~~~***~~~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR SISTER?!" Aragorn roared, making his son flinch.

"Well… we were down in the market p-" He began.

"You took your sister down to the market place after we told you two you could not go!" Arwen yelled.

"No! I mean, she started walking down there and I tried to stop her-" He tried.

"And then you lost her!" Aragorn said, infuriated.

"We were in a tailor shop and I was apologizing to the seamstress and when I turned around she was gone," he managed to say before he got cut off again.

"Eldarion… this is probably the worst thing you've ever done," Aragorn said.

"I'm sorry! She can't have gone too far," Eldarion said.

"It's very hot out! What if she's had an attack?" Arwen said. She stood up from her place at the table and started pacing. Aragorn already stood with his face in his hands.

Eldarion looked down, feeling very guilty and trying to think of something else to say.

Before any of them could say anything else the doors opened causing everyone to look toward the doors. Maethoriel skipped inside over to her parents.

"Hi," She said smiling.

"There you are!" Arwen said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Missed you too naneth," She replied.

"Where were you?" Aragorn said. "And don't you dare lie to me."

She looked to Eldarion stunned to see her. "I was in the Houses of Healing," she replied.

All three of them looked at her curiously. "What were you doing in there?" Arwen asked.

"Well, in the market place when Eldarion and I were in the tailor shop there was something going on in the street," She began. "And I went out to see what was going on and a shop keeper was kicking a boy on the street. I ran over to the shop keeper and told him to stop. I told him I was going to tell you, ada, and then he apologized and I told everyone to go back to their business. I helped the boy up and he had a cut on his head so I took him to the Houses and fixed his head up."

"And this was just a random boy out on the street?" Arwen asked.

"There probably was a good reason the shopkeeper was hitting him," Aragorn replied. "Not that it's right, but he must've done something."

"The seamstress said he had probably stolen something. He had been stealing for a few weeks now," Eldarion chimed in.

"Did he hurt you? Did he try to do anything?" Arwen asked cupping her daughter's chin.

Maethoriel pushed away. "No he didn't. He was really shy. He didn't even want me to help him with his head," She said. "He hardly looked me in the eye."

"I'm just glad that you're okay," Arwen said hugging her again. "You're in trouble, but you're okay."

Mae scowled and hugged her mother back. "I think both of you should go to your rooms. We'll be up in a while with your punishment," Aragorn said.

Eldarion got up from where he sat and followed Mae out of the throne room.

"I can't believe you told them!" Mae said.

"Don't talk to me right now. I'm very angry with you," Eldarion said.

Mae narrowed her eyes at him and went down a separate hallway. She usually took that hallway when she was sent to her room but didn't want to go there.

~~~***~~~

Bryn went down alley after alley avoiding any major street. He weaved in and out of them until he came to the familiar abandoned house he had been staying in. It was the safest place he had been in for a long time. No one had discovered him staying there. In one room there was a window for light, as everything else was as dark as pitch. He had dragged an old mattress into the small room and had a deep blue blanket for warmth. He had not succeeded in stealing any food that morning to he would have to go hungry.

Bryn walked in the doorway (there was no door on the hinges) and straight back to the room with light streaming in. He stood in the doorway to his small bed room, feeling like something was out of place. He looked around the room, not seeing anything. His blanket still lay on his bed, his old sword still lay next to the mattress.

Hearing a creak behind him he slowly turned around to see what was behind him. The next thing he knew, his ears were ringing and he was laying on the floor, blinking stupidly.

Well did you like it?? Please R&R. I hope this chapter answered any questions you had. And gave you some new ones. Review please!


	5. A Talk With the Parents

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. You make my day.

I'm really happy you all like this. I was a bit scared to start it. And Jamimlia I was so stunned to see that you thought of Aladdin. I based Bryn off of him. Sort of anyway. Thanks for the review!

Meleth: love

My Little Fighter: Chapter Four: A Talk With the Parents

Bryn blinked several times before a figure came into focus. Through the blurriness he saw a tall figure with long black hair, similar to his own. He stared up at the figure for several minutes before he was able to realize who it was. "Lubryn!" he gasped.

"In the flesh," Lubryn replied.

"What do you want?" Bryn asked standing up.

"Well father has been very worried about you," Lubryn replied walking into the room and sitting down on the old mattress.

Bryn knew better than to allow what is brother said get to him. "Father doesn't give a damn about me," He replied.

Lubryn snorted with laughter. "How very true. But then why would he send me to come find you?" he asked.

"You came on your own accord to harass me," Bryn replied watching his older brother pick up his sword.

"Well, that's just part of why I'm here. Father did send me. Harassing you is just one of the little joys that comes with being here," he said. He pulled the sword out of its sheath and looked at it. "Though it's not very fun when you won't protect yourself. You can't even use this piece of shit you call a sword." Lubryn threw the sword at the far wall.

Bryn flinched as the sword made contact with the stone wall. "What does he want?" Bryn asked. "He said he'd let me alone now that we're in Minas Tirith."

"Well he does have one small favor to ask of you," Lubryn said standing back up.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"Hell if I know. He sent me to tell you to meet him in the lower levels of the city tonight. Near the gates, around midnight. He said that you better come on your own accord or Teran will be sent up here to bring you down," Lubryn answered, sounding very threatening.

Bryn flinched at the thought of Teran forcing him down to the lower levels.

"I take that as you're coming then," Lubryn said walking toward the doorway. Bryn sighed and nodded. "Good. I'll leave you alone now," he said.

Bryn felt relief flow through him, now that his brother was finally leaving. He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh and one more thing," Lubryn said turning around.

Bryn turned around to face his brother. He was met with a fist in his face and pain in his nose. He staggered back holding his nose. This was not unusual, but it had been a while since Bryn had last suffered his brother's punishments.

There was another punch to his stomach and he doubled over. This was followed by several more before he was on the floor, curled up in a ball. Bryn knew better than to fight off an attack. It was best to take it and endure the pain.

~~~***~~~

Mae lay on her bed staring out her window at the darkening sky. Neither of her parents had come up to talk to her. She figured they were more angry with Eldarion that her, and they were still speaking with him. Now it was nearing supper and Mae had gone the whole day with out eating anything. Not because of punishment, but she just wasn't hungry. And she didn't want to be near her older two sisters. She knew she'd be getting a lecture from them.

Mae wasn't bothered much by the punishment she could be receiving in any moment. What were they going to do? Hit her? Never. Her parents would never do that to anyone. Take something away from her? What was there left to take? Watch her like a hawk? Already done. There was nothing to worry about.

She was continually thinking about Bryn.

_I wonder why he was lying to me. _She thought. _He had to be at least a little, or omitting _something_. At least there was something off about his story with his father. He had to be leaving out something. Not that I should be worrying about it. It's none of my business. _Mae sighed. She had tried hard not to think about him, but he was always on her mind.

He was the first actual person outside of the royal court that she had met. And she liked him. She thought he was interesting. She wanted nothing else but to see him again and ask him a few questions.

As of right now Bryn was the highlight of her life. _I wonder where he lives. _Mae thought. She stared out at the pink sky. Purple clouds floated over the city.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Mae jumped and glared at the door. "Mae? Darling?" Came her mother's voice. Mae quickly dove under the blankets and pretended to be asleep.

The door opened and she heard two sets of footsteps. Mae quickly shut her eyes and slowed down her breathing. "Maybe we should come back later," Arwen whispered.

Aragorn shook his head. "Maethoriel! You couldn't pull that off when you were little and you still can't pull it off now," Aragorn said.

Mae didn't respond. She laid there still pretending to be asleep. Aragorn reached over and pulled the covers off of her. "What?" Mae asked turning to look at him.

"Just as I thought," He said.

"What's my punishment?" she asked.

"As of right now nothing yet," Aragorn said. "But there will be. Trust me."

"Then why are you disturbing me?" she asked rolling over as to not face them.

Aragorn sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her up and into his arms. "We just want to talk to you right now," he said.

"Well I don't want to talk," Mae replied.

"You don't have a choice," Arwen said sitting on the bed, facing her husband and daughter.

Mae sighed and crossed her arms. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"I want to know what possessed you to go down to the market place today," Arwen said. "After we told you no."

"I really wanted to go down. And I never get to do anything unless it is with you two," Mae said. "I want to be able to do something for myself."

"Sweetheart, you know why we don't want you to," Aragorn said pulling her raven hair back over her shoulders.

"I know. But those attacks are becoming fewer and fewer. The one yesterday was the first in weeks," Mae said looking up at him. "My breathing is getting better. And it wasn't just the sun. I was running around. There were more factors. I didn't see the harm in it. And I had someone with me."

Aragorn sighed. _She makes a strong point. She's remembered everything I told her. _He thought. Aragorn looked at Arwen. She was thinking about what their daughter had said.

"Darling," Arwen began, but didn't finish. Arwen saw that she was right.

"I'm old enough to know when my breathing is best to go out. Like today. I know the pattern of my breathing. And it was cooler today and not during the noon sun," Mae said when her mother trailed off. "And Eldarion knows what to do when I get an attack."

"You're right little one," Aragorn said. "You knew what to do if you were going to leave and you remembered everything that I had told you."

"I know you want me to be safe and well, I just want to do things by myself. I think I'm old enough to," She said.

"You do know why we're so protective of you, don't you?" Arwen asked. Mae nodded.

"You're always going to be at risk, Mae. And you're always going to be our little girl too," Aragorn said. "You are old enough. We should allow you to do more things on you own. That's going to change."

Maethoriel smiled and hugged him. "Thank you ada," She said.

Aragorn smiled. "But you still disobeyed us. And you wondered away from your brother. You're still getting punished," he said.

"Don't you ever wander away without our permission again. Do you understand?" Arwen asked.

Mae nodded.

"And don't you ever wander away from an escort again. Understand?" Aragorn asked.

Mae nodded again.

"And don't you ever go around with a boy again. Understand?" Both of her parents asked in unison.

Mae sighed and nodded. "But he was in trouble. I wanted to help," Mae said.

Aragorn pulled her into a hug. "Your heart was in the right place. You didn't mean any harm. There's just some dangers out there, Mae. Dangers you aren't ready for," He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "No one is ever ready for those dangers. You're okay now. But what would happen if you did it again? You're a princess Mae. There's bad people out there. That's why you don't go around without protection. Do you see why we were so worried?"

Mae nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that," She said, tears coming to her eyes. "I didn't want to scare you. I won't do it again."

Arwen pulled her into a hug. "It's alright meleth," Arwen said. "Just remember that now okay?"

Mae nodded and hugged her mother tightly.

"Come on, love," Aragorn said. "Let's get you something to eat."

Mae nodded and took her ada's hand in hers as he led her out into the hall.

"You know what's coming up?" Aragorn asked aloud when they were a good way down the hall.

"No. what?" Mae asked looking from one parent to the other.

"The Summer Festival," Aragorn replied.

"Oh. That," Mae said not sounding too happy about the idea.

"Don't sound so discouraged. You're going to everything this year. We're allowing you to," Arwen said.

"Really?" Mae asked.

Her parents nodded. "That's why I told you to wait until tomorrow to go down to the market place. I was going to get you a new dress," Aragorn said.

"Oh. Well in that case I guess I found one I want," She said. "We were in the tailor's shop today." She added this when her parents looked at her confused.

Her parents chuckled and led her down to the dinning hall.

~~~***~~~

The night passed slowly as Bryn laid on his thin mattress waiting for midnight. His pain from the beating his brother gave him had subsided and he lay trying not to fall asleep. His abdomen ached with fresh bruises and his limbs were sore.

When the moon was high in the sky Bryn crept out of his hideout and into the street. The cool night air blew gently on his face and swirled his hair. Bryn was sure of his way around the city and started off down an alley.

Everything was quiet. The only sound he heard was the clicking of his boots against the cobblestones. Bryn was slow in going down all his shortcuts to get to the lower level gates.

When he got there he saw his father's gang huddled up in the shadows of a building. He walked over to the group, not wanting to be noticed. Fear crept into him with each step closer.

"F-father?" Bryn stuttered.

A tall man with a black beard turned his head and looked at him. "Ah, Bryn. How kind of you to join us," His father said. He motioned for him to come closer. Cautiously he did.

"Now, my boy, I want you to do me a great favor," he said, wrapping an arm about his shoulders. Bryn flinched, causing the other men in the gang to snicker.

"You said I was free. That I don't have to do anything for you anymore," Bryn said.

"Freedom comes with a price," His father said. "This favor is the price."

Bryn sighed. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"I saw you today," He said letting go of his son. He walked out into the moonlight and then back into the shadows. "I saw you with a young girl. Do you know who that girl is?"

Bryn made no move to answer the question. "Father is asking you a question," Lubryn said digging the hilt of his sheathed sword into his back.

Bryn gritted his teeth and moved away from his brother. "I think so," he said. "I'm not sure though."

"Well, let me help you with your memory," His father said turning to face him. "She is the king's youngest."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bryn asked.

"I want her," he said.

"For what?" Bryn dared to ask.

"Well royalty goes for a lot these days," his father replied.

"What are you talking about?" Bryn asked again.

"You've seen an orc before," His father stated. "There's a band out there who wants the king's youngest. We'll be paid greatly for getting her to them."

Bryn didn't want to think about what the orcs had in store. "No. I'm not going to kidnap her."

"You're going to get her for me. Whether you like it or not. She knows you. She'll come over willingly. All you need to do is lure her away long enough for us to grab her," He replied.

"No. I'm not helping you. I'll go to the king if you force me," He said.

His father came at him quickly. He grabbed a handful of Bryn's hair and shoved him against the wall of the building. "You're not going to have much of a choice, Bryn," He growled. "You're going to get her for me, or should I just kill the whole family and then take the girl. And you'll be back to your old slave work again. Is that clear?"

Bryn flinched at his father's grip and closed his eyes against the showering spit. Bryn didn't want to go back to his life as a slave and he didn't want to lead Mae into something like that. And he surely didn't want the entire family killed. "They have three daughters. They won't miss just one of them," one of the other gang members said. It was Seran.

Bryn looked around at the gang members. They were all much larger than him and much stronger. He was truly terrified of all of them.

"What will it be, Bryn?" His father asked. "Will you help or not?"

Bryn slowly nodded. "Good. Good. Now, the day after tomorrow is the Summer Festival. On the last night, Midsummer's Eve, we need the by girl. That is your last night. If we don't have her by midnight, you'll be paying the price. Got it?" his father asked.

Bryn nodded again. "Good."

Reviews please! They are oh so wonderful!


	6. Just A Taste

My Little Fighter: Chapter Five: Just a Taste

Mae woke early to find her one of her sisters shaking her. She couldn't tell who it was through her grogginess. "Getting up anytime soon?" she asked. It was Falathiel. She had the older sister tone in her voice.

"No," Mae said turning over to go back to sleep.

"Get up Maethoriel," she said.

"No Fala," Mae said, snickering beneath the covers. Her sister hated that nickname with a passion.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she asked.

"Call you what Fala?" Mae asked.

"Alright then. I'll tell ada you don't want to go to the market," she said.

"I really hate that you're a morning person," Mae mumbled as she swung her feet over the side of the bed.

"I really hate that you're not," Falathiel replied.

"You want to leave so I can get dressed?" Mae asked.

"Sure. You have five minutes," Falathiel said, turning to leave.

As her sister left Mae laid back down.

"MAE!" Falathiel yelled from the door, causing Mae to jump and fall off the bed,

"How does she know?" Mae whispered to herself.

Outside the door Falathiel was snickering.

Mae groggily walked down the long stair case following her sister. At the bottom her ada was waiting with two escorts and her other two siblings.

"Why do we have to go so early?" Mae asked.

"So we can get done by the time everyone is out," Aragorn said.

Mae sighed and followed him down the long hallway and out into the courtyard. Mae and her siblings followed Aragorn down to the market place.

The early morning was warm, meaning that it was going to be a hot day. Mae sighed as she trudged along beside her father. The market place was quiet with only a few people going about their business.

The market looked vaguely familiar. Mae remembered it from thee day before. Her sisters seemed very much in awe at how big the market was. Her brother looked around nervously and her father just seemed to be looking for the tailor's.

When they arrived at the tailor's Mae went straight over to the dress she had looked at yesterday and picked it out.

"I see you were here yesterday," Aragorn observed as he looked at the dress. Mae smiled and handed it to him.

"Can I go look around outside?" She asked.

"What do you think?" Aragorn asked.

"I think that you love me and the answer is yes," She replied.

"You're right about one of those," Aragorn said.

"So you hate me and the answer is yes?" she asked hopefully.

Aragorn chuckled. "I do love you and the answer is no." Maethoriel sighed as Aragorn wrapped an arm around her. "You're sisters will be done soon enough." He said as Eldarion came over with his suit picked out.

"I beg to differ," she muttered.

Bryn stood in an alley kicking around bits of broken cobblestones back and forth with a foot. He had watched the king and his children go into the tailor's across the street. He knew his father and brother would be watching his every move. _How can I possibly get Mae to come with me, especially with her family so near? _Bryn thought. _Why did I ever agree to this?_

Sighing he leaned up against the wall of a building and watched the tailor's door. _What if I tell the king what I'm supposed to do? Maybe then I could get some help and stop my father. Or maybe I might as well just… _Bryn sighed and laid his head against the wall.

He was tired from the night before. He'd hardly slept. He was scared and confused. Just when he thought his life was getting better he had to be thrust back into his father's dirty work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the tailor shop door open. He looked and saw Mae leaving with her family. Mae walked toward the back of everyone else, looking rather annoyed.

Bryn was sure he wouldn't catch her eye if he moved back into the shadows of the building quickly. He wasn't even sure if she'd remember him. As he began to back up Mae glanced in his direction. Recognizing him she smiled and waved. Bryn gave a small smile and gave a small wave before disappearing into the shadows. He watched as the king turned around for his daughter. He only heard snippets of their conversation. "Who are you waving at?… Just thought I saw… Come along darling…" Bryn sighed in relief as they began to walk away. Although Aragorn's suspicious glance into the alley did not go unnoticed.

Bryn sighed and leaned back against the far wall at the end of the alley. He had escaped that time, both without getting caught and without fulfilling his task. He closed his eyes and let the feeling of relief sink in. He felt a smile creep onto his lips as he thought about Mae. She had remembered him. And she had waved.

"Napping on the job Bryn?" Came a familiar husky voice.

Bryn jumped and opened his eyes. He saw his father standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"I-I was… uhmm…" Bryn stuttered.

"That's what I thought," Owullyn said. "Last night when I asked you to get the girl for me you had eight chances before we needed her. The girl is under close watch especially because of the incident yesterday. I am assuming you'll get at least seven more chances before she's needed. I trust that you remember the deadline and the price you'll be paying if I do not have her by then."

Bryn nodded. "Remember… I'm watching your every move," He said before turning to leave.

"Naneth, do I really have to?" Mae complained, glaring resentfully at the dance floor.

"Yes. Your brother is a great dancer. He'll show you how to dance," Arwen said nudging her forward. Eldarion still seemed to have not forgiven her for the day before.

Mae crossed her arms and looked at her brother. "Just hurry up Mae. The sooner you cooperate the sooner it'll be over," Eldarion said.

Mae sighed and held her hands out as her brother showed her where to move her feet when dancing.

"This is dumb," She muttered.

"Maethoriel," Eldarion scowled.

"Well it is," she replied.

Sighing, she looked lazily around as she stepped absentmindedly with the music. Falathiel was working on her skills with Elladan. Falathiel was very skilled in the dancing arts and merely needed someone to practice with. Elladan endure his punishment quietly. That was Arwen's idea of punishing her brother for aiding Mae's fighting skills when told not to. Mae and often envied her sister's talent when she was younger. Now she thought it foolish.

Mae snickered as Fala watched Miriel enviously. Miriel was practicing with Faramir's son Elboron. Elboron was both a great dancer and a handsome young man of nineteen. Right between both of her older sisters. They both liked him and thought he was the sweetest boy they'd ever met.

"Ow! Mae watch what you're doing," Eldarion yelped as she stepped on his foot a second time.

"Sorry," she muttered. She let her mind wander again as she corrected her steps.

She found herself wondering about Bryn again. She had seen him in the alley earlier. She was sure of it. He waved back at her when she waved. He had remembered the day before. Though she didn't notice the cut on his head. It was too dark in the alley to see, but she knew it was him.

He looked tired though. He had circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept for a long while. He wasn't with his father. He had said he needed to get back to his father. He wasn't with anyone that she could see. She pictured him in the alley like he was that morning. The shadows of the buildings made him look even more curious.

She found herself wondering if he liked to dance. She couldn't help but imagine him dancing with her. She couldn't help it. She imagined his hand on her waist while hers sat on his shoulder. He held her other hand as they twirled around the ball room together.

Eldarion's voice brought her back to the present. "Mae! Pay attention!" he said, but it was too late. They ran into Falathiel and Elladan, who ran into Miriel and Elboron, causing them all to fall onto the floor.

As everyone collected themselves they all turned to Mae. She smiled sweetly and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"What were you thinking Maethoriel!" Miriel said, angered that her dance was interrupted.

"I just… I was…" Mae couldn't come up with an excuse.

"Daydreaming as always," Falathiel said.

"I was not!" Mae argued.

"Darlings, please," Arwen said hurrying over to help everyone up. "Mae, please watch where you're going. Falathiel, you'll do well to watch your own steps as well. Miriel ease up on your sister."

Maethoriel stood with her arms crossed staring out the window. She was truly miserable in the ball room. She wanted to find Bryn. She had a taste of danger. Just a taste. She had no idea what this feeling was, but she longed to Bryn again. She had had a taste of the forbidden. And she liked it.

**That was an uber long wait huh? Well summer will be here in nearly two weeks! Yay! I'm excited. Not only because of the lack of school but I will have plenty of time for updates! I hope you haven't given up on me! Please review!**


	7. The Festival Begins

My Little Fighter: Chapter Seven: The Festival Begins

Warning: some violence.

"_Bryn! Bryn! Wake up!" A voice came from above him. It was a woman's voice, a voice he'd know anywhere. His mother. He recognized the urgent tone in it. _

_Bryn's eyes were open immediately. "Momma?" came his groggy reply. _

"_Bryn, my darling. Wake up sweetheart. Come on," She cooed to her young son. _

_Bryn rubbed his eyes and opened his arms, wanting to be picked up. "What's wrong?" He asked tiredly as his mother picked him up and held him close._

"_Your father's back," She whispered as she looked around quickly for a place to hide him. "Oh, where have not hid you?" She asked aloud. _

"_My closet momma," He said, looking at his mother's bruised face. _

"_Right. To the closet with you then," She said trying to make him smile. Though it did nothing. She opened the closet door and set him down. She got on her knees and cupped his face in her hands. "Bryn," She whispered stroking his hair. "My good son. Get as far back as you can and cover yourself with clothes. Don't come out until I come and get you. Okay?" Bryn nodded and blinked, causing the tears that pooled in his eyes to fall. "Don't cry sweetheart. Once you've hid close your eyes and cover your ears, alright?" Bryn nodded again. _

"_Mirauria!" Came the familiar bellow. _

"_Be brave. I love you," Mirauria kissed her son's head and pushed him into the closet and closed the doors. _

_Bryn did as his mother said and piled clothes on top of himself and covered his ears. He couldn't help but cry, but he did so quietly. The yells were muffled, but the knowledge that his mother was left to face his father's drunken wrath and his elder brother cheering on his father was too much. He let out a small sob, but that was all it took for his brother to find him. _

_He heard the closet door open and the footsteps come inside. He tried to be quiet, he tried with all he had, but his hiccoughs gave him away. He felt his brother's hand grasp a handful of his hair and pull him out of the closet. _

_He knew better than to fight back the kicking, punching and insults were enough. He knew it was best to curl into a ball and take it. He opened his eyes when the punching ceased and looked up at his brother. Lubryn stood there snickering and gave a final kick to his brother's face._

Bryn woke with a start and fell off the mattress. His breathing was quick and he sat on the floor breathing, trying to get as much air as possible. Nightmares still plagued him after his mother's death.

He rested his head on his knees and held his head trying to forget the dream, but every detail came back. Bryn couldn't help but shudder.

He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. He walked toward the door, not entirely ready for a day of avoiding his father and his gang and at least trying to act like he was doing his job.

"Maethoriel! You get up this instant!" Arwen said, exasperated by her daughter's stubbornness. Mae groaned and buried deeper into the blankets. "Maethoriel!"

"No! I'm tired!" She argued.

"Maybe you should've gone to bed when you were told," Arwen countered, pulling the blanket away from her daughter.

"Go 'way!" She said waving her hand.

"I give up! You wake her," Arwen said throwing her daughter's blanket to her husband.

"What's this about not wanting to wake up?" Aragorn asked sitting on his daughter's bed.

"I'm tired," She replied.

Aragorn chuckled and pulled Mae up, into a sitting position. "And why are you tired?" he asked.

"I was up all night with a cough. I think I may be getting another attack," she said.

Aragorn looked at her and spotted the lie in her eyes. He felt her forehead. "You don't feel warm to me. But if you think you're going to have another attack I'll have to tell Falathiel that she cannot attend the festival today. But I'm sure she'll be happy to keep you company," Aragorn replied.

Mae's eyes went wide. "No! No! That's okay. I think I'll be fine," she said quickly.

"Come, why are you so tired?" He asked. Mae shrugged and fiddled with the sheet on her bed. "Couldn't sleep?" Mae nodded. "Why couldn't you?"

"I don't know. Thinking," She replied.

"About what?" her father pressed.

"Nothing. It's not important. I'm up," she said. "I'm going to get ready now."

Nodding, Aragorn got up and left his youngest alone. _What has gotten into her? _He asked himself.

As the day passed Bryn hardly saw Mae. Much to his happiness. If he couldn't see her, then there was no reason to deceive her. The day had been uneventful. Bryn stuck to alleys and roamed in big crowds, doing everything in his power to avoid the king and his family, and his own family.

As the day was coming to a close he found himself wandering the streets again. In the middle of the road ahead of him he saw a group of people, all gathered around something. Curious, Bryn started for it and joined the group.

He saw what they had all gathered around to see: two men were in the center, one juggling, the other doing tricks with fire. Interested, Bryn stayed to watch.

Across the crowd, Bryn's stomach flipped as he saw Mae standing with her brother and what seemed to be an escort for them. She was safe for now and seemed very delighted by the entertainment. But what he saw next to Mae made him feel ill. Teran stood next to her watching. _No Mae! You need to get out of here! _He thought to himself.

As the act ended the male escort ushered the two back up to towards the palace. Bryn felt relief rush through his body. He turned to hurry away from Teran as the crowd dispersed.

Looking over his shoulder for Teran, he ran into someone. Someone much taller than him and with a lot of weight. Wincing, Bryn turned to look up at who he had run into. He saw Seran, Teran's brother. He had a scowl on his face and grabbed Bryn by his arm. Teran came up suddenly, making Bryn jump and took his other arm. Bryn was quiet and didn't struggle as they hauled him down an alley that had already been covered in darkness by the failing light.

They both shoved Bryn onto the cobblestones in the alley and watched him as he struggled to his feet. "I-I'm-" Bryn began, but was caught off as a fist landed in his eye. He staggered back and held his hand over his eye. "Please, don't!" He said as he tripped over a broken cobblestone.

"Bryn, has begging ever stopped us?" Seran asked, lifting him up by his shirt collar.

"No, but-" he tried to answer.

"You failed another day. Your father is pissed," Seran said dropping him to the ground again.

"I already told you! I don't want to do this!" Bryn said.

"We don't care! If you were to be let go, you had to pay the price of your freedom," Teran said.

Bryn sighed, knowing no matter what he said; it wouldn't change the outcome of the encounter.

Mae sighed as she crawled into her bed. The day had been long and hot, making her tired. She had not had much excitement, as everyone was just beginning to set up their shops for the festival. But of course the only thing fun she had to look forward to was the ball at the end of the week.

She'd have to sit by her father's and mother's side like her sibling to watch the contests that were to take place throughout the week. How unexciting.

_I've not see Brynn once today. I thought he'd be out looking around. _She thought. _Though he is very odd. I wonder if he's in any sort of trouble. _

She shoved the thought away. If she hadn't seen him today she'd surely see him tomorrow at the contest. She looked out the window at the darkened sky. The stars were speckles of light high above the city. It was a lovely view.

Sighing she turned away from the window and blew out her candle. She settled into bed wanting to get to sleep so the next day would come faster.

Bryn woke up in the alley that Seran and Teran had left him in. His neck and shoulders ached from lying all night in the alley. His rubs ached with fresh bruises and his muscles were stiff. He slowly got to his feet and looked out at the sun drenched street.

People were gathering in the street. He staggered out into the street, groggy and aching. He found an elderly man close to him who was keeping towards the back of the crowd. "Where is everyone going?" he asked.

"Out to the plains to see the dagger throwing," the old man replied in a decrepit voice. "Come lad. It should be a good show. My grandson is entered."

Bryn nodded and followed the crowd with the elderly man next to him. Bryn hardly listened to the old man's ramblings as he continually scanned the crowd for any of his father's men. He thought he saw one or two of them, but it was either a man that looked similar or his tired eyes were playing tricks.

The walk down was long and grueling for Bryn. His muscles protested every step and the hot sun beating down on him made him dizzy and nauseous.

Out on the green field the crowd dispersed to the seating behind the throwers. Bryn avoided them at all costs and found himself sitting alone towards the path back into the city.

Mae sat between her two sisters scanning the crowd. The announcer gave the call for the dagger throwing to begin. The contestants stepped up to the line. As Mae tried to see through the crowd she leaned against her sister, unconsciously.

"Mae!" Miriel hissed, elbowing her sister. "Pay attention and watch the contest.

"I'm looking for someone," Mae argued leaning towards her left, against Falathiel.

"Mae, stop," Falathiel said pushing her back into her seat.

"Maethoriel, stop this instant. Sit still and watch the contest," her mother said in her ear.

"Sorry naneth," Mae said, turning her attention back to the contest.

"And you two need to be quiet," Arwen whispered to her other two daughters.

"Yes, naneth," the two said.

Mae felt the corners of her mouth lift up into a smile. Her sisters sighed and crossed their arms, angered. The first dagger was thrown at the target and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Mae had lost interest already.

Mae sat still throughout the contest, but continually scanned the crowd. She found who she was looking for towards the back, near the path to go back to the city. She smiled to herself and watched him, to make sure she could sneak away to where he was and steal a word with him.

"There you are," came the familiar voice of Bryn's father. Bryn grimaced and got to his feet and turned to face him. Glullyn and Curraent stood beside his father. "Again, you're lazing around, not doing your job."

"I already told you. I can't do this! It's wrong!" Bryn argued, knowing it was the wrong thing to do.

Bryn cried out as there was a jab of pain in his back. "And you've been told that it's what you need to do to earn your freedom," Owullyn replied.

"When you let me go you promised I wouldn't have to do anything else for you," Bryn replied, feeling stupid for saying anything.

"Yes, well I lied. I'm a liar. That's what I do. Lie, lie, lie," his father said, happily. Glullyn and Curraent chuckled. Bryn's heart sank. He knew this wouldn't be the end. It'd never be the end. "You've just wasted another chance. You've got five days remaining Bryn. You better start doing your job, boy."

Bryn stared at the ground, not looking at his father. "Your father is talking to you!" Glullyn said, digging his hand into Bryn's hair and forcing him to look up at his father. Bryn angrily looked up at his father.

"You've always been the bad son," he remarked. "You've never done what you were told. You listened to your mother." Here, Owullyn smirked. "You've always been your mother's little boy. And for that you've always been treated like her. Your mother was a kurv."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Bryn said through clenched teeth. "She wasn't! She was never like that!"

"That's what you think," Owullyn laughed. "Give him his punishment and let's be on our way."

Bryn shuddered to think what it was going to be. He was led back around to the city, to the small entrance way that they had made there way in through. A small hole in the outer wall, that had fallen apart with age, and had failed to be noticed thus far. It was just big enough that they could squeeze through.

Bryn found himself thrust against one of the immense boulders that lay at the base against the mountain. "If you want that shirt to stay in tact, you better remove it," warned Curraent.

Bryn closed his eyes and removed his only shirt. Bryn wrapped his bare arms around the boulder and prepared for the first blow of the old punishment. There was the familiar _crack! _and the familiar searing pain that followed. Bryn gritted his teeth, waiting for the next crack.

Each time the whip struck Bryn yelped, but held onto wakefulness as long as he could. The pain was blinding, and the trickle of warm blood down his back made him feel weak. _I know this. I know this pain. I can remain in consciousness. I can. _He thought to himself. With each crack the pain became to much and Bryn couldn't help but succumb to it.

Wakefulness died away and his world fell black.

Such a long wait. But I had a bad case of writer's block and no motivation. But I overcame the writer's block enough to write this. I hope the next update won't take two months, since this time I actually wrote my ideas down. I hope you enjoyed it Review please. It feeds my muse.

P.S. Kurv is the Black Speech for whore. I didn't really know what language to use, but it's used for orcs, trolls and men. It's according to a n g e l f i r e. c o m.

Peace!


	8. Trouble's Brewing

Been a long three months hasn't it? But I give you an update. I hope to have another chapter coming to you soon, so just bear with me.

Translations:

Tinu-daughter

Ontaro- parents

Nîn lisse laito-My poor baby

My Little Fighter: Chapter eight: Trouble's Brewing

The morning dawned bright and awoke Mae from her slumber. The sword fighting competition was today, and not only was it her favorite event, she knew she'd see Bryn today. Mae swung her legs over the edge of the bed in excitement. Today was going to be a good day, she could feel it. Quickly, Mae got dressed and got herself ready for a day in the heat and a day full of excitement.

She hurried down to the kitchens, where her family had already gathered. Even in her excitement, she still couldn't beat any of her family down to breakfast, but she couldn't less. Nearly skipping, she joined her family at the table, swinging her legs.

"You're in good humor today," her mother commented.

"I am indeed," she replied, beginning to pile food onto her plate.

"And hungry," her father said. "Mae, perhaps you should wait." He gestured to the hall that was just beginning to fill with people.

"Sorry," she said, leaning back in her seat. "Just a little excited, I guess."

"No harm, no fowl," Aragorn replied, smiling at his tinu.

"I hope you're going to behave today," Arwen remarked to her daughter.

"Oh, I will. I promise, naneth," Mae replied sweetly.

Aragorn looked over at his youngest suspiciously. She wanted something, he knew that tone. Ignoring the notion, he turned to his son. "Are you sure you don't want to so much as judge the competition today?" he inquired.

"Yes, ada. I'm sure," Eldarion replied.

"Can I?" Mae asked. And there it was, what Maethoriel had wanted.

Everyone who was close enough to here the inquiry, turned to look at her. "Mae, have we not gone over this already?" Aragorn asked her.

"I meant judging, not competing," Mae replied, quickly, seeing all the looks she was getting.

"I know what you meant. The answer is no," Aragorn replied.

Sighing, Mae crossed her arms over her chest as the rest of the court entered the hall.

"Maethoriel, sit up and act proper," Arwen said, quietly.

Obeying, Mae uncrossed her arms and sat up straight. As the tables filled, her father stood up in greeting, ready to make the announcements for the day's festivities. Mae knew them by heart. That night she had gone around confirming the activities for the next day, planning her escape to find Bryn. So, Mae turned to look out one of the many windows behind her.

O.o.O

Bryn's back ached horribly. He was groggy and he could barley push himself up into a sitting position. He hissed in pain as he succeeded in sitting up. His back burned like fire, and he saw many spots before his green eyes. He blinked a couple times to make them go away, but it did nothing to help.

He sighed, realizing he was still out on the plain, lying next to the outer most wall of the city. His shirt lay by a rock some feet away, severely out of reach. He couldn't possibly grab it, not with the pain and the dizziness. He looked around, dazed by the brightness of the sunlight. He desperately wanted to move towards the rock, to have something to lean against, something to help the throbbing in his head.

It took Bryn sometime before he made it to the shade of the giant wall. He continually stopped, feeing dizzy and about of breath from the movement. He leaned up against the wall and rested his sweat filmed forehead on the cool rock.

Relief flooded through his head, but his back hurt terribly from the movement. He looked around at the field, making sure we was alone. He noticed that where he had been laying, blood had stained the grass and dark red. Maybe that's why he felt so dizzy, he had lost a good amount of blood. Bryn sighed and let the blinding pain engulf him and he sank back into unconsciousness.

O.o.O

Mae sat on her chair, quietly swinging her legs, doing her best to keep her promise to her mother. It was especially hard, as she was looking for Bryn constantly and couldn't find him, without moving to look around the guards that stood in her way.

"Falathiel," Mae asked, as sweet and calm as she could be. The heat was making her irritable, and not finding who she was looking for didn't help. "When is the competition going to start?"

"In a few more minutes, Mae," Falathiel replied, trying to keep her patients with her sister's constant asking.

Mae sighed again and leaned back in her chair and crossed her ankles. But just as she did so the announcer called the audience to attention. Mae immediately sat up her interest perked and a new hope in finding Bryn as the first two competitors took to the field. Mae examined them intently to see if either was Bryn, but to her dismay, neither were. Even though she was disappointed she stayed at attention.

_His form is wrong, _Mae thought to herself. _No! You can't shy away like that! What are you doing, you stupid boy? _These thoughts and others accompanied Mae's mind as she watched, forcing her to forget about Bryn for the time being. Although, as every new competitor took to the field she scanned the crowd and the fighters to see if they were Bryn, but they never were.

As the competition ended Mae sighed, not seeing one sign of her friend. "Who do you think should win?" Eldarion asked quietly, leaning over to hear Mae's answer.

_Of, course you weren't paying attention. What were you doing the whole time? Thinking? Reading? _Mae thought, but she answered anyway. "Déor," she replied, knowing he had the best form and sword handling. Some of the competitors were a joke. They could hardly handle the sword.

Her brother nodded and got up to join the rest of the family over to the Winner's Circle to congratulate the winner. Mae stayed behind and watched the receding crowd. She sighed, again seeing nothing, no sign that Bryn was there.

She sighed, and stood up to cross the field and join her parents and siblings in the Winner's Circle. But she heard something toward her right, near the tall weeds. The grass was almost taller than her small stature, it nearly came to her ada's shoulders. Which made it easy for a grown man to hide in it. She silently crept near the tall weeds, hearing two men's voices. She sat on her knees and leaned closer to the voices, she couldn't see them. Part of her didn't want to. She caught part of the conversation, a part she didn't want to hear.

"What do we do about Bryn?" one asked. "He's not following orders, he won't even try."

"He's the only way to get the girl without much fuss," the other said. "He's an asset."

"You can't be serious about letting him roam the city like this," the first one said. "How do we know he hasn't told anyone?"

"He won't. He's to scared. I know what my son's fears are," the second one replied. "He fears his own death and, surprisingly enough, he cares about the well being of the princess."

Mae gasped in horror. The two men looked over towards the sound, but saw nothing. Mae covered her mouth with her hand, to keep from making any other sounds. _Princess? Does he mean to take my sisters or me? Why would Bryn do something that? _she thought.

"But you're sure?" the first one said. "He's been so belligerent about it."

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll do what he's told," the second said. "After spending seventeen years under my orders, he knows what'll become of him if he doesn't. He's not going free either, he is going right back to his slave work."

The first one cackled. "Is he still over by the hole in the wall?" he asked.

"Aye," the other said. "We'll have to get him up later for his punishment. He'll be needing a good whipping, to get him into line."

Mae's breath caught in her throat, but didn't stick around to hear more. She knew exactly what hole the two were talking about. Her father knew about it, but he had put the task off, thinking no harm could come of it while he tended to other matters.

Mae slowly and quietly backed up the way she had come. She looked over at her family, who were speaking to the family of the boy who had won. He looked to be about Mae's age, she couldn't care less though. She knew where to find Bryn, and that was enough.

She dashed off towards the wall, keeping as quiet as she could. The way was long and it took a toll on Mae as she ran. She shouldn't have been running during the heat of the day. When she reached the shade of the outer wall, she stopped to rest. She put her hand against the cool rock and held her stomach, trying to catch her breath. She looked around for Bryn, and spotted a body lying at the corner of the wall, where it met the rock of the mountain. Mae rushed over as fast as she dared, not wanting to give herself an attack.

When she reached him she bent down and studied him. He looked pale and breakable. If thought that if she touched him, he would fall apart. She was surprised, though, to see that he had no shirt on and dried blood on his side.

She gasped, seeing the blood. Her stomach flipped and she reached for his shoulder. "Bryn?" she asked, gently touching his shoulder.

Bryn woke with a start and grabbed her arm. Thinking it was a ploy to abduct her, she shrieked and tried to pull free. His grip wasn't painfully tight, just enough to keep her from freeing her arm. What the two men had said was true!

"Mae! Mae, shhh, shhh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Bryn said, as gently as he could. He let go of her arm, seeing how frightened she was by being grabbed so suddenly. He gasped in pain and leaned against the rock wall again. He had been forced to sit up when she had shrieked and pulled away. As he was pulled up he jostled his wounds, causing them to throb.

Mae quieted, though she was still shaking. She surprised herself when she spoke. "Bryn," she began meekly. "Is it true that you're trying to take one of my sisters?"

"Mae, you must understand that there are bad people in the city. They're after you," he said, unconsciously, he gently took her hand in his .

Mae's eyes went as big as saucers. "M-me? Why?" she asked, pulling her hand away. He frightened her now. She should have listened to her ontaro. It was dangerous talking to someone she hadn't known or just come into the city. She knew better, now she was in danger.

"That's not important at the moment. You need to get back into the city," Bryn said, calmly but firmly. "Just, get back to your room and stay there. It's too dangerous to out in the city. Don't come to the competition tomorrow. Just stay in you room. Make up an excuse, but promise me you won't leave the safety of the palace."

"But, Bryn," she began, worried.

"Promise me!" He said sharply.

She nodded. "I-I promise," she said, weakly.

"Go," Bryn said in an urgent whisper.

"But Bryn! They-the men said that you were part of it," she said, hesitantly.

"Not by choice," he said, sighing. "Stay away from the competitions. They'll be there looking for you. How did you know this?"

"I-I heard them talking," she admitted. "Over there." She pointed to the weeds she had taken cover in to listen to the conversation.

Bryn said something that Mae couldn't understand, but by the way he said it, it must've been a curse. "Mae, you need to get to the palace as fast as you possibly can. Don't leave it once you're there. It'd be best to avoid leaving for the rest of the week," he said. "Now go!"

"But what about you? They'll hurt you. And-and you're already hurt," Mae said, her voice cracking. She knew was close to tears, but fought them back with as much force as she could muster.

"Don't worry about me. Just go! Get out of here!" he pleaded.

"Bryn…," she began, her voice cracking.

"Mae, go!" he said fiercely. He was agitated that she wasn't listening to him. He pushed her towards the hole in the wall.

Mae looked at him, utterly shocked. She had_ never _been handled like that. She knew it was for the best, she wasn't listening to him. She snuck in through the hole and hurried through side alleys to the palace.

O.o.O

Bryn sighed as Mae finally slipped through the hole. At least he had warned her. It wouldn't be his fault if she wasn't out for the rest of the week. He couldn't carry out his orders. He'd, at least, escape the severe punishment at the end of the week.

Bryn looked up towards the sky, seeing that it was nearly noon. He'd need to take cover soon, his father's men would be looking for him. He sighed and grabbed a bit of rock from the mountain to hoist himself up. He gritted his teeth, but managed the feat.

He hobbled over to where his shirt lay in the sun. He clenched his teeth and quickly bent down to grab it and straightened himself back up. His back burned, and he could feel that a scab had ripped open and was now bleeding. _It's nothing. I've been through this. I just need to find a place to take cover. Stay awake that long. _He said to himself.

He slipped the shirt on over his head and grimaced as the fabric touched his sore back. He could manage by sheer will power. He slowly hobbled to the rock and slipped through the hole.

The pathway to the next alley was covered in shade from the wall. He sighed, feeling a bit better about the next task: make it to the alley.

O.o.O.

Mae sat on her bed, with her knees pulled up to her chest, watching as her room dimmed as the sun sunk beyond the horizon. Bryn's warning had taken a toll on her nerves. Once she had made it to her room she stayed there, not moving. Her shaking had stopped, but the feeling in her stomach hadn't.

Why did those men want her? What use could she possibly have for them? Mae took a shaky breath and buried her face into her knees, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts. It did no good to obsess and frighten herself over it. Her ada would protect her. He always had, and always would.

She jumped as there came a sudden knock on her door. "Come in," she called in a wavering voice.

Her parents entered. "How are you feeling, darling?" Arwen asked, sitting next to her on the bed. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"I'm okay," she said, smiling at her mother.

"Mae, you know better than to lie," Aragorn said. "What's troubling you?" He sat across from her.

Mae looked down at her skirt and fiddled with it for a moment. "I-it's just… uhm… what would happen if someone tried to take one of us away from you?" she asked, leaning her head on her mother's shoulder, she looked up at her father expectantly.

Arwen sighed and began to stroke her daughter's raven hair. "You told her about the dangers and now she's terrified," Arwen said, looking at her husband in disappointment. Mae looked down at the floor, beginning to tremble again. "Oh, just look at her! She's trembling! Nîn lisse laito!" Arwen hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mae," Aragorn began, causing Mae to meet her ada's eyes. "No one can hurt you or your siblings. I won't let it. No one could possibly take you." He pulled his tinu into a hug. He gently pulled her away and cupped her chin. "No one will ever be able to take you away from me. They'd have to go through all the guards in the palace and then they'd have to go through me." Aragorn placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now, where's all this coming from?"

Mae shrugged, deciding not to tell him of her talk with Bryn. "I don't know," she replied.

"Alright," he said, gently. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not very hungry right now," she said, looking up at her parents.

"Mae, you have to eat," Arwen said.

"I will. I just don't think I could keep it down at the moment," she replied. At least she was telling the truth this time.

"Alright. I'll come check on you in a little while," he said, placing another kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest, sweetheart."

Arwen placed a kissed on her daughter's forehead as well, and they both left their daughter alone, to rest. Mae decided it would be to her benefit to listen this time, so she crawled into bed and lay down.

Please review! Reviews feed the muse!


End file.
